


Her Breaking Point

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondays are even worse when you’re pregnant and Clark and Lois’s latest argument pushes Chloe over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: 'monday'.

Chloe Sullivan-Queen had always hated Mondays. She used to drink at least 3 cups of coffee before noon just to get through it. It was worse now that she was pregnant … she wasn’t allowed to have coffee and it was driving her crazy.

To make things harder, Lois and Clark were at it _again_. Over the past few years, she had watched her two best friends develop feelings for each other.

Unfortunately, they insisted on arguing and resting in denial. Which resulted in Lois going on lots of dates and Clark being jealous. He used the “concerned friend” excuse to interrogate her about the men she dated but he was a bad actor. As for Lois … Lois clearly enjoyed making Clark jealous but refused to make a move.

Usually, she could handle it but right now, she was about to whack them both over the head.

“Come on, Lois,” Clark’s voice broke through her thoughts. “You can’t go out with some guy you just met!”

“Smallville, I am an adult and can date whoever I want,” Lois snapped back.

“Yeah, that has worked out so well before,” Clark retorted. “Remember? He ended up being a former gang member who wanted revenge!”

“That was _one_ time,” Lois yelled.

_This has gone too far._ After making a quick phone call, she approached their desks, scowling.

“Maybe if you actually _had_ a social life, you wouldn’t be bothering me about mine,” Lois was saying.

Chloe stopped them with a sharp whistle, gaining their attention.

“All right,” she shouted. “I’m sick of this nonsense! What you both need to do is stop acting stupid and admit you want each other!”

“I do not,” Lois began but Chloe cut her off with a glare.

“Did I _say_ you could speak?” she demanded. Turning to Clark, she said, “ _You_ are obviously jealous and can’t stand her dating other people.” Addressing Lois, she said, “As for _you_ , you don’t _want_ to date anyone else but are doing it to get a rise out of him.” Then she folded her arms and added, “What you’re achieving is driving us _all_ insane!”

Grabbing a piece of paper, she wrote down a restaurant and a time. “Tonight, the two of you are going on a date. I’ve already made a reservation.”

“You can’t do this,” Clark tried to protest.

“Do you _really_ want to argue with me?” Chloe said, raising an eyebrow. Clark smartly stayed silent.

“Good,” Chloe said. “Now, I expect to hear details tomorrow and if I hear anymore arguments between the two of you, I won’t be so nice.”

Not letting them respond, she turned and walked to the elevator, stopping when she saw her husband standing there, smirking.

“Now I know not to mess with you,” Oliver commented.

“I thought you already knew that,” Chloe said coyly.

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t hurt to be reminded,” Oliver replied, shrugging. Chloe beamed. “So, Mrs. Queen, may I have the pleasure of taking you out to lunch?”

“I would love that,” she said, her anger gone. The shift was unsurprising to Ollie, who was used to her mood swings.

Once they were in the elevator, she snuck a peek at Lois and Clark, now talking quietly to one another.

_Yeah, they’ll be married in about six months,_ she decided. She couldn't wait. 


End file.
